


This is... not practicing, Rei.

by finotype



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cum Eating, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rei 'Big Dick' Sakuma, Shu's insecurities, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finotype/pseuds/finotype
Summary: Shu can’t lie to himself forever. He invited the other over with the best case scenario of actually practicing, the worst case scenario of getting any bit of Rei’s skin against his own. He's okay with Rei giving him the worst. As long as it’s the best, in the end.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	This is... not practicing, Rei.

**Author's Note:**

> good lord have mercy on my soul and Ass this was a commission long overdue and i am forever grateful my friend has been so patient with me ilysm. 1. i dunno shit abt french sorry if its butchered and also forgot what it means n where it is so guess you'll find out soon 2. oddballs rei ore rei / shu is such good food i'm crossing my fingers i did shu justice in this. 3. yell at me if it sucks make me cry okay thank you !
> 
> twttr @ finotype

It was just supposed to be practice. **That’s it.**

The exchange leading up to this point held no suggestion to find himself in such a predicament, as far as Shu is concerned. But here he is, in hot water, in a corner, whatever metaphor for ‘royally fucked’ he could think up first. Playing it over again in his head, searching for some type of loophole in his wording that Rei was smart enough to slip through, but he truly doesn’t recall leaving any room for it. 

It went something like this:

“Come to my place, we can jam a little, drink some beer, i’ll coax you out of that frilly little shell of yours.”

Shu stiffens at the mere mention of beer. Does Rei not remember who he’s conversing with? If anything, a glass of Cabernet would be well-preferred over some piss-water IPA. However, Shu has always been a bit wary of the glint that shines off Rei’s red eyes, when he mentions any plan involving him. And for good reason.

“ _ Itsuki _ .”

“Non, there will be no such thing involving you and I. You ask for unit practice, that is all you are to receive. The only circumstance that will be agreed upon, is if the unit in its entirety is present at  _ my _ house. If these terms are satisfactory, arrange this accordingly,  _ Sakuma _ .”

End scene. That was it. 

Though  _ now _ he realizes his error. He never actually checked with the others if they were actually agreeing to practice, let alone were informed of it. It’s as if he subconsciously allowed Rei to make the decision for him, how the night would go before it even happened. That’s so unlike him- He’s always on top of things, organized with an agenda dated perfectly, having control of the situations and where he will be was second nature to Shu.    
  
But this, this was a mistake. A big one.

Shu knows he can’t be alone with Rei. Not only for the fact that Rei lacks what Shu values most; manners, amongst other refining qualities, but also because he’s weak to those eyes, to that sharp wit. 

It’s new territory for Shu. One he isn’t sure should be stepped in by Rei Sakuma. 

But oh, how badly he wants to taste how those filthy, vile taunts on his tongue. The contrast of his lace on Rei’s leather, how kiss-bruised he’d end up at Rei’s expense. That, alone, causes his face to flush and heart to thump wildly in his chest, akin to a kick-drum that beats loudly over a violin’s harmony.

So, to find Rei Sakuma at his piano, tuning and playing as if he belonged at the bench, is quite unnerving. To find Rei Sakuma, alone, in his living room is a situation that requires caution when approaching. The conditions were clear as crystal; everyone was to be present. Rei was not to be alone in entering his home.

“Would you mind explaining yourself?” is just about all Shu can spit out. Morbidly curious as to how Rei orchestrated this, how he got into Shu’s house to begin with, he gives the other his full attention. Rei’s half tempted to play dumb and retort “told them about it but I guess they all dipped. What a shame. How are we going to practice all by ourselves?”, but much less tempted to admit he knows where Shu hides the spare key near the front door. Instead, he settles for humming in response. Finger posed on his chin in faux-thought, he chooses his next words to be as innocent as they are dirty. “Nah, just thought maybe you could loosen up a little. Thought maybe  _ I  _ could loosen you up a little.” He moves easily, so easily around his seat at the piano that Shu has no time to react.

Shu‘s back meets the wall, shoulders flattening hard as if he could pass right through it. Small, so minuscule and powerless, a feeling most unwelcome. It carves a home into his stomach- though not for long- as bile rises steadily in his throat as cold sweat runs off his skin. Shu wants to push against Rei’s chest with all his might, and really that is the intent when his hands reach up to press against Rei’s front. Rei smirks as hands land on his chest, muscles taut in those talented fingers but no malice behind such delicate palms. “ _ Rei, _ this is absurd! What has gotten into you?!” Rei does feel a bit of push now, from those hands, but has no will to shift even a centimeter back. Fingers snatch Shu’s left wrist, prying from its perch atop his chest, holding tighter than Shu can fight against. The power imbalance has Shu gritting his teeth, bearing them in threat. A sham.

Taller Rei may be, it’s easily fixed with a slight bend at the waist. Rei’s even breathing fans across his nose, a sensation that drives up Shu’s pulse, picking up in tempo and subsequently skipping.

“God, your blood smells so fuckin’ good...  _ Shu _ .” Rei drags the captive hand to his face, flipping it wrist up with a tenderness that contradicts the lust in his stare. Rei’s lips are cold as they litter Shu’s wrist in soft, lingering kisses; A move producing shudders that Shu just cannot repress.

He can’t vocalize it, despite not even knowing what “it” is. There’s a million and one things he could say, but “stop” and “leave” would end up as “stay” and “don’t go” by the time they left his throat. How many times has he imagined this? Up against a wall with Rei pressing between his thighs, Rei’s hands on him with purpose, so filthy and immoral and downright nasty?

Too many. He knows this.

Shu slides his right hand from its rest on Rei’s chest, up, up, up to his neck. Thumbing across the faint scars, two puncture marks hardly visible, though slightly raised beneath his fingertips.

He’s looked at Rei so many times, up and down at every inch of skin he could, so methodically. He knew exactly where they were. While easily overlooked by most, Rei’s neck has been the center of Shu’s attention a million times over.

With this realization, comes a laugh that stirs Shu’s attention back.

“Oh, I get it. You’ve been eyeing me up huh? Wanna know how it felt, to be bitten? Or do you wanna feel for yourself?” Shu’s eyes shut tightly, at war with himself. 

_ “get a hold of yourself! Stop giving in to such vulgar temptation! You are more poised, too elegant, and much out of sakuma rei’s league. Have some self respect!” _

Shu’s mind barks, yells, practically begs to stop his movements on the other man’s skin, blood pumping violently through his veins at the mere thought he’d take Rei up on the offer. It wasn’t like it was a new-found idea, but one he’d had countless times over. Half of him wants to fight back, bite hard and tear flesh in the process, kick the bastard out of his home for ever toying with him and never look back.

The other part? It wants to give in, buckle at the knees so they shove aside Rei’s leg and hit the ground. Force his hands to remove Rei’s belt and cheer in silent victory when his mouth opens on instinct for Rei to shove his cock into. Have his face fucked until he can’t remember his own name.

It feels like hours since he’s closed his eyes, continued his soft thumbing against the vampire’s scarred neck. When he wills them to open, Rei’s placid smile puts his heart in a vise.

“Awwwe, you’re really thinking about it, yeah? Letting me bite you. Fuck, you’re hard.” He half laughs against Shu’s neck, nosing the conjunction of neck and shoulder while his thigh shifts up against the tent in Shu’s trousers.

“This is... Not practicing, Rei.” He speaks so dumbly.

Of course it’s not.

“Be honest with yourself, Shu. Did you really think I’d come  _ here  _ to practice? We got space to do that at school. I think you knew my intentions all along. Can’t say this isn’t cute, though.” 

Fine. So be it. He knew. Shu can’t lie to himself forever. He invited the other over with the best case scenario of actually practicing, the worst case scenario of getting any bit of Rei’s skin against his own. He's okay with Rei giving him the worst. As long as it’s the best, in the end.

There’s nothing left to do but give in; To taunt and provoke and get exactly what he wants, for Itsuki Shu is not a man to half-ass anything.

Leaning forward, Shu speaks as low as possible against the vampire’s mouth. “Make yourself useful then, do what you came to do.” Shu prides himself when there is only a hint of quiver behind those words.

Shu can feel Rei’s smirk before his lips are captured, hungrily bitten. Rei licks into Shu’s mouth, circling his thigh with purpose between trembling thighs as he chooses his next words carefully.

Or doesnt.

“Get on your knees so I can make use of that pretty little mouth.”

Shu winces at how quickly he ends up on the floor, the moment Rei retracts his leg from between his, the bruising force from Rei’s palm shoves him eye level with his crotch.

Shu had no experience, while rei had all of it. It was unfair, in a way, his soul would crave someone so vile, so reckless. It countered every high standard Shu set for himself; neat and orderly and to utmost perfection. Before this moment, being on his knees with a cock in his face, his own dick so hard it could break his trouser zipper, was saved for lucid dreams on nights spent feeling sick with shame and guilt and unmistakable lust for a particular pair of red eyes.

Caught in inter turmoil and shaken nerves, Shu blinks back to reality at the sound of a fly being undone in his face. He spares a glance up, and for a moment he’s relieved there’s no look of pity on the face above him. There’s no way Rei would stop, just like there’s no way he’d even be allowed to.

Rei takes his own cock out of his jeans, slowly working a hand around it. “Ha, forget you’re a virgin sometimes with how cat and mouse you get with me. You’re a real slut under all those frills, I like it.” A hand under Shu’s chin directs his mouth to open. Following orders diligently until he feels something salty drip onto his tongue.

Rei slowly jerks himself off over Shu’s parted, kiss-bruised lips. The lightly bitter taste that runs to the back of Shu’s tongue is intoxicating, causing his face to darken as he laps out again, feeling the slit of rei’s dick release a little more. The taste is unlike anything he’s ever had before, not even having sucked on his own cum-soiled hands after the temptation of pleasure was too much to refrain from. The curiosity had been there, but even alone in the dark, he couldn’t bear to unclench his jaws enough to sample himself in the fantasy as if it were the same man currently above him.

He’s stalled enough.

Shu sucks a wet kiss to the head of Rei’s leaking cock, reveling in the gasp he wins in return. The fist tightening into short locks of pink hair only encourages him to move down, tonguing the underside and sweetly mouthing over a vein.

“God, Shu..” Rei grumbles at the feeling of soft lips against his cock, though grows tired of such a slow start. “Be a good boy and stick your tongue out for me.”

Face flushing hotter and hotter, Shu complies. He can’t stop his eyes from rolling back in his head when Rei slaps his dick against his tongue a few times before guiding himself inside.

Rei takes pity on Shu, at first. Slowly rocking his hips forward allowing the other to become accustomed to his size. He’s by no means small, or even average- there’s no other way to put it. Rei is massive. “You got a gag reflex, pretty boy?” a 1/10th of the warning Rei knows he should be giving Shu before the unceremonious shoving of his cock down his throat. Rei gasps, the convulsing warmth of Shu’s throat eggs him on to pull almost all the way out, until his cock head threatens to slip off Shu’s tongue, only to jam his length as far back in as possible.

Shu gags, sputtering and yelps of shock get muffled again and again and again, until all he can do is relax his throat and blink back tears from lilac eyes and will himself to stay composed, to the best possible hole.

“Ah- Good boy, good boy.” He’d never admit it aloud, but the praise goes directly to Shu’s dick.

At such a pitiful look, Rei feels himself twitch down Shu’s esophagus- but he supposes it’s time to play nice. Until it’s not, of course, but in due time.

He pulls out and stares down at Shu, hoping care and adoration reflects in his gaze. When Shu’s pupils dilate, leaving only a small ring of lavender, he’s pretty sure it does. Extending a hand to help him off the floor, passing small worries at the state of his knees, Shu all but brushes the caution off and regains control of himself.

His childhood trauma had always reared its ugly head in positions where Shu fell short of ‘being a man’- growing up weak and sensitive, with dolls for friends, and carrying the ever-heavy weight of disappointment from both the men and women of his family. ‘Men don’t play with dolls,’ and ‘men don’t cry’ are all things that will never leave him, little wounds never fully scabbed in the memories that plague him.

Back then he had to build walls, construct a literal fortress, to protect himself. He had no choice. Now, having to tear them down for the first time, to be honest with himself to get what he truly wants? It’s distressing, no fault of his own.

Rei senses a shift in atmosphere and sighs, thumbing away lingering tears from Shu’s face. He lets out a little chuckle at the gesture when Shu leans into his touch, pressing just a hair closer. His eyes close as a pair of pursed lips meet his forehead. The words Rei whispers against Shu’s skin tickle. The height difference is pronounced, this close. Shu quite likes the idea of being forehead-kiss height to Rei.

“I won’t hurt you. At least not in a bad way, unless that’s what you want. C’mon, show me to your bed already.”

\---

It all happened so fast, but in slow motion at the same time. The pushing and pulling of clothes, the heat building between the two bodies, skin to skin contact, all in the blink of an eye but paused in time.

How Shu ended up in Rei’s lap, meeting Rei’s hips and Rei’s lips, reciprocating such an unsophisticated dance of lust, is beyond him. With hands gripping his thighs, tugging their bodies together, so forceful and sinful and-  _ fuck _ , he really cannot bring himself to dwell on the semantics.

Looking between them, Shu marvels at the size difference. His erect cock looks pitiful pressed up against Rei’s, both encased in Rei’s firm grip, but he finds it doesn’t bother him as much as he thought. His smooth palm glides across, feeling the heads of both lengths, how they twitch against each other under his touch, god that’s good. With no certain path, his fingers drag over the base of Rei’s dick, pushing up to his abs, any bit of skin he can touch. He can’t tear his eyes away when Rei picks his wandering hand up to his mouth to press the softest kiss against Shu’s knuckles.

It confuses Shu how the man before him won his attention. Really, he never would’ve imagined cocky vampires to be his cup of tea. Though more like a shot of vodka, less like a cup of tea- that’s Rei Sakuma. The small bouts of sugar between stretches of spice make it a bit more plausible, he supposes.

Shu isn’t sure his heart can take much more, the palpitations are getting violent. All the little kisses and touches, as fleeting as they are sweet, do help him relax. Breathe in Rei, exhale inhibitions, as if he were knocking back hard liquor. Each is a shot of its own- Sounds, looks, kisses, touches; His entire being is getting Shu fucked up. 

Any and all lovely thoughts halt when Rei’s grasp tightens, pulling their lengths together almost painfully. Shu’s gasp is met with Rei’s cocky laughter, it’s clear Rei’s had enough of being nice. 

Lube and condoms retrieved from Shu’s bedside table-  _ When and how did Rei even put them there? _ , Rei wastes no time in coating three fingers. As much as he loves the thought of roughing Shu up, yanking him from that soap box he’s always standing on down to his dirty little place, levels below, Rei would never cause him harm. Same to any of the oddballs- Kanata, Natsume, Wataru- They all have their places in Rei’s heart, as does Shu. 

Shu’s is just a pinch bigger, he admits. It’s always chalked up to ‘needing a place to stuff all the thoughts and daydreams (and wet dreams) about a certain pink headed brat’, as if justification was necessary in the first place.

Rei decides sappy time is over, there are more important things he needs to do- like Shu.

The hazy expression plastered on Shu’s face as he peers down at Rei changes to surprise at the sensation of two slick fingers rubbing against his entrance. For the moment Rei was lost in thought, he makes up tenfold by how swiftly a single digit enters and sets up a decent pace.

“You ever fuck yourself before, pretty boy? Or am I the lucky guy here?” The question is rhetorical, no answer truly expected, as the proof is clear as day; As Rei wiggles in a second finger, Shu’s hips stutter down faster. 

Shu’s cheeks flush darker. Shu’s mouth opens wider.

_ Of course he has _ . Such a  _ pretty boy _ has fucked himself countless times, rough and unforgiving and just like he imagined Rei would. But oh god, this is better than any wet dream. Those times, he felt shameful. This time, he should feel shameful, but all he feels is elation. It’s okay to be a little less perfect, as long as Rei keeps looking up at him with those piercing eyes, spewing that filth at him, and keeping him warm and full inside.

Three fingers scissor apart, Shu’s hole relaxing and opening up wide for him as if his fingers belong there. And they do, because Rei says they do. And they do, because Shu shamefully agrees. Stilling his fingers inside for a moment before gently pulling out, the ritual of condom, lube, and consent are carried out with no qualms from either party.

Pushing the younger off his lap, Rei marvels at such a sight. Sprawled out, helpless and wanting, like prey within reach of its predator. Lower body slightly raised, thanks to the pillow slipped under his hips, causes the vampire to shudder. His shivers of excitement must be infectious, for the moment they leave Rei’s body, Shu can’t help getting a tad jittery himself.

  
  


It’s hot. Rei is more affected than he shows, though with his track record he’s, without a doubt, better at hiding his lust. But goddamn, he could eat Shu up and ask for seconds- a sentiment he desperately hopes to keep unspoken when positioning himself between Shu’s parted thighs. There’s been enough ‘sentiment’, already too much for his taste. It’s safe to say the look he shoots Shu suggests that, as he readies himself to plow this man into the next calendar year.

Shu doesn’t know what to say, cotton-mouthed and chest heaving at the first press of cock against him. Rei Sakuma, of all people. The demon king himself. In his bed. Confident and cocky and ready to mess him up.

Shu trusts Rei to make him feel good and taken care of. The “stoplight system” in place- for Shu admitted he wasn’t sure of how well he’d be able to express reservations in the moment. Green is good, Yellow is pause, Red is to call it all off. Shu hopes the color red is removed from his vocabulary the moment they start. He wants to experience all Rei has to offer, the good, the bad, hard, rough, _ fuck does he wants it all. _

Rei trusts Shu to take it like a good little cockslut. There’s a time and place for soft and sappy in the sheets, and this? Ain’t it. If anything, Rei wants to drag Shu down into hell with him, burn him, iron-brand his name onto that pretty little body and show him firsthand what sin really is. 

Soft and sappy can wait until aftercare, god already knows Shu will need it.

The first push of cock past his entrance has Shu choked up. There’s pain; it stings, his body seizes up at the intrusion, rigid and still in defense. But the pleasure? Rei’s thick cock sliding deep into him and not stopping until his pelvis is flush against his ass, no space in between? Devilish and hellbent and so satiating.

“God, Shu, you’re so hot inside. Taking my dick so well.” He rolls his hips forward like testing the waters. Rei takes the high hiccuping breath as a good sign, and pulls out a little to shallowly rock back inside.

“Be gentle.. With me, at first, ah, I..” groans leaving his words at a dead end when Rei pulls and pushes again, faster than anticipated. As a hand slips under his knee, Shu moves with it and curses when he feels that thick cock sink deeper inside. Harder and faster, sliding in and out, Rei is building up momentum until he knows he’s hit the spot.

“Mon dieu, more, more,  _ ça fait du bien _ !” 

Shu’s body moves on its own, and it’s heavenly. Eye-rolling, toe curling, the works. The stuff in those cheesy romance novels he’s peeked at in privacy back in France? Yeah, that stuff does exist. 

The sly grin that Rei flashes is nothing shy of hellborne.

It’s brutal, the intensity of how hard and fast and deep Rei shoves into Shu’s hole, and Shu loves every moment of it. Stray beads of sweat travel from the slope of Rei’s nose onto his cheeks, but Shu can’t find it in himself to care. He’s fine with a little sweat. Hell, he’d be fine with a little (or a lot of)  _ anything _ , as long as Rei doesn’t stop.

Shoving his face into Shu’s neck, Rei laps and sucks at the tender flesh, infatuated with licking the goosebumps that raise from his ministrations. His breathing hitches, a need surging through every fiber of his being, begging him to close his jaw and bite down hard. He reels it back, careful not to give into sick temptation just yet. As odious as blood may be, he finds that Shu smells too good to be true, he needs a taste. 

“Damn, you like it rough, don’t you?” Rei chuckles as he pulls back to take his meal in. The view of Shu’s spine arching pairs insanely well with how one hand fists the sheets above his head while the other holds his own leg up. He’s making sure Rei can stuff him as full and deep as possible. All laid out for him, so pretty and appetizing, it drives Rei mad.

The moment he moves his attention back to Shu’s throat, a hand fist tightly between his wavy locks to push his face as close as possible. “Do not make me ask twice.” It would have more ire, come across more cocky if his tone didn’t shrill at the feeling of Rei’s jaw driving into his throat with purpose. There’s no chance to catch his breath, no time to brace himself for the searing pain that leaves his eyes wide and heart racing. If he had kept holding the sheets, surely they’d be torn by now.

It’s exhilarating, and after a few seconds the pain gives way for so much pleasure Shu’s eyes can’t help but lid in what little movement he’s capable of. The grip on Rei’s hair slackens, fingers twitching in an attempt to maintain his hold.

Rei’s sips are slow compared to his thrusts, hair obscuring Shu’s peripheral but the small purrs and sighs he feels against his jugular are just too sweet. Sweet and thick, like his blood is honey and, well, maybe Rei  _ can _ be his cup of tea. He desperately wishes to see what kind of face the vampire makes when he’s feeding; Would it be different with Shu than anyone else..? Or is this insignificant, is He insignificant, in the grand scheme of things?

He wills away the thought out as quickly as it came, for self-deprecation need not to be dwelled on in this moment. No, he’ll save that for the moment his bed feels colder than usual much later in the night.

Before his fill is met, Rei’s unoccupied hand grabs for the one still nestled in his hair. Two calloused palms slide together, making a melody with their bodies. Their fingers locking together like their legs do between the sheets. It’s almost as if Rei read Shu’s thoughts, if his blood had soured from such a somber revelation.

Their hips slow to a softer pace, something that feels careful, but enough to keep Shu’s hips rolling up in small circles and whimpering out broken sobs.

Rei pulls back sooner than he would’ve liked, wound sealed with one last press of lips. He gives Shu’s hand one last squeeze before unlocking their fingers to roughly guide Shu’s head back center on the pillow by the chin. Catching and locking lilac with crimson, just for a second before two fingers are unceremoniously shoved into Shu’s mouth. Never breaking the gaze, blood pours from Rei’s gently parted lips right into Shu’s mouth.

His first instinct is to close his mouth, but it’s no good, not with Rei’s strength keeping it ajar. Quickly, he pushes his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trying to block off his throat from the onslaught of foul liquid. The taste and stench of iron takes over, and Shu thinks this is the first time he’s actually felt afraid of the man above him. Sure, he’s known Rei to be crass and tactless, but for all the conventional attributes that made someone graceful and poised, Rei always had his own parody. Of sorts.

Rough around the edges with a little pinch of something that’s just.. Rei. Crude, but in a way that leaves you wanting more. A suspense you don’t even realize settles low in your belly until it combusts with one smile. One smirk, fangs just barely visible, and you’re a goner.

His tongue starts to ache too much to keep it pressed up against his hard palate and accepts his fate. Mouth slack, tongue out, he readies himself for the blood and spit cocktail to slip down and assault his taste buds. It does and for some reason.. For some godforsaken reason..

He doesn’t actually hate it.

_ ‘This is disgusting. If only you could look at how vile you are acting. This abhorrence is unacceptable, such sin is reserved for people far below your heels. You’re too good, far too close to perfection for such acts of submission. _ ’

The inner-monologue rolls back into his head the same time his eyes do, one hard thrust that has Rei’s cockhead pressing right up against his prostate.

Rei groans against Shu’s mouth when it opens further without objection. Fingers slip out as his tongue rolls in, swapping around blood and saliva. Shu swallows everything Rei gives him, keeping his mouth slack to swallow every drop. Neither of them can get enough of the depravity. 

Gone are the feelings of fear, of heartache. With how good Rei is with his dick, Shu doesn’t have even a sliver of mind to think of anything but how fucking hot it is the be fucked like an object by the demon king.

“Keep- dont stop!” “Right there, ah..  _ C‘est bon _ .”

In a slurred mix of French and Japanese, Shu calls out, pushing his hips up as hard as possible. It’s overwhelming, tears that slip freely down reddened cheeks are quickly lapped off his skin as Rei kisses, noses, and sucks and any and all available skin Shu has to mark. Rei’s hand, still stained red with blood, settles under Shu’s opposite knee to fold him as far and tight as his thin body will move.

“Keep talking like that, pretty boy. You’re doing so good, so tight around my cock.” Despite the obscene words spoken against his skin, there’s a fondness, a gentle undertone that keeps Shu feeling safe. And ridiculously hard.

Rei hikes one slender leg over his shoulder, wrestling shu onto his side without even a small fault in his rythmn and  _ oh fuck _ thats so much deeper, so much better. The younger man doesn’t even care that Rei is leaving lovebites on his calves now, anywhere Rei can get his mouth Shu basks in the feeling of being marked up. Never before would he have suspected he’d be one to relish in such debauchery, yet here he is- getting fucked hard and fast, sideways, covered in hickeys and spit and blood and it’s almost not enough.

“I’m.. Rei, fuck, I-“ Shu’s close, limbs trembling and core tightening so hard the cramping is almost unbearable.

“C’mon, Beg for it, baby. Beg me to let you cum.” Rei’s cocky grin accentuates the rough roll of his hips, as deep as he can stuff himself into Shu before stilling.

“Rei, please, I need to,  _ mon dieu _ , let me cum, make me cum. I can’t-”

That must’ve been top tier, judging by the stuttering curses and frantic pace the vampire starts up.

“C’mon, Shu. Cum for me, _ pretty boy _ , be a good boy for me.” 

It doesn’t take any more, or any less, praise from Rei to feel the heat curling in his core to release. It’s pure heaven. Shu can’t stop moving, twisting his body up, blindly grabbing for Rei, sobbing as his dick shoots thick white ropes of cum over his own belly, his chest. 

Shu is convinced he’ll never cum this hard again in his life.

His reactions are just what Rei needs to fall over the edge himself. Before it becomes too much to Shu, Rei pulls out and discards the condom, throwing it over his shoulder to be worried about later. Shu collapses much like a rag doll, limbs heavy and trembling and all too fucked out to move. Despite Shu still catching his breath, Rei doesn’t delay the chase of his own release.

The moment his hand’s drop Shu’s limbs, Rei clambers up his torso through the cooling mess of cum splattered on Shu’s skin to straddle himself as close to his target.

“Fuck, Shu, make a pretty face for me, will you? So I can cum all over it and mark my territory.” Voice raspy between grunts and rough groans from his own heaving chest, Rei fists his cock with a purpose, to claim what’s _ his _ .

Shu isn’t sure what a “pretty face” entails, but there’s no stopping him when he gets a few moments of confidence from seeing how debauched Rei is up close. Sweat dripping down sharp features, bottom lip caught between teeth with fangs slightly visible, eyebrows furrowed, groans that want nothing more than to escape his mouth and assault Shu where he lies. He looks good, and Shu mentally boasts knowing he’s the one who reduced him to this.

It’s nice to know he isn’t the only one who was that affected by their rendezvous.

“Mmm, give it to me, Rei. That’s right, I want your cum all over my face. Don’t disappoint me.” it’s a win in his book when there’s only a hint of exhaustion behind his words. It’s a double win as Rei curses and Shu feels that first splash of cum hit his cheek. Instinctively he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out like a dog to, offering Rei something to aim at.

The intensity of Rei’s orgasm must’ve hit him as hard as Shu’s, the amount of cum that splatters across his face, slips down his tongue, is a lot more than he expected, but it’s no complaint. The hands Rei weaves between short pink hair pull hard, keeping their faces in line. It would be a shame to miss even a second of Shu’s pitiful little face, tongue out catching his release like it was his last promised meal.

So cute…

As the last few drops of cum land against the side of Shu’s mouth, Rei takes a moment to commit such a sight to memory. Shu was made for this, taking cock and being covered in cum and spit;  _ His _ cum and spit, to be specific. As the pair catch their breaths, Shu is content to lie back and gaze at Rei, gently closing his eyes upon feeling fingertips drag through the cooling mess. Index and middle fingers pressed together serve as a make-shift spoon, swiping up lines of his own release from Shu’s face.

“Clean them off, pretty boy. Eat it.”

Had shu not just experienced the most intense orgasm he’s quite convinced he’ll ever have, there’s no way that line would’ve failed to get him hard again. But being a good pretty boy he obeys, mouth falling open against the prodding at his lips. Slurping and running his tongue between the intrusion, feeling the ridges of fingerprints against rough skin as he sucks Rei’s hand clean isn’t a bad feeling. Plus, after swallowing blood and spit, the taste of Rei’s release doesn’t faze him.

The internal struggle hits again the moment he swallows and his mouth is void of Rei’s fingers. 

What they just did...? Why did he do this? No one can know about this. What would people think, if they find out he slept with Rei? Their reputations are so far from each other, it would be a sucker punch to the jaw to be regarded as lowly as Rei. As much as was attracted to the other, the idea of being perceived as less than proper is sobering. _ It’s scary, he wants to run and hide change his name never look at anyone in the eyes again, he’s ruined everything and- _

“You experiencing some post-nut clarity over there, huh?” Rei reads him easily, sees right through him but eases him immediately. “No ones gotta know unless you want them to. But, if you’re thinking this a one-n-done type of deal to me.. You’d be wrong. How does tomorrow at my place sound?”

Rei gives Shu no time to process those words, that confession, before he leans down and kisses Shu. Not like the wet, bite-filled kisses from earlier. No, these are small and sweet, like little love letters pressed against his mouth. Shu reciprocates without a second thought.

They kiss each other’s smiles.

Rei gets up first, tussling Shu’s already disheveled hair before getting dressed. Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket as he heads for the door, he stops to toss back a look.

_ I won’t leave you, you’re mine. _

“Just having a smoke, I’ll be right back,  _ pretty boy. _ ”

Shu flusters at the pet name, scrambling to hide under the covers. How embarrassing, what a mess he’s found himself in. There’s one thing he needs to ask Rei about, though. What happened to the other three..? If practice was just a ruse to get Shu in bed, God forbid Rei said  _ something _ to Kanata, Wataru, and Natsume, about this little plan he devised.   
  
The buzzing of his phone on the bedside shakes him of thought. Grabbing the device, he sees it’s a picture message forwarded from Rei, with Wataru being the original sender. Curious as to what needed to be sent from opposite ends of the same house, and also by Wataru first, he selects the message and waits for the contents to load.

What he sees is something he could not have braced himself for.   
  
A group photo of Wataru, Kanata, and Natsume posing with... a cake..? He pinches and distances his fingertips atop the screen, zooming in on it. “Congrats on the Sex” printed in Wataru’s flowery cursive, accentuated with little candied fish and sparkle-shaped sprinkles around the top and sides. What the fuck.   
  


“Look they gave us their blessings.”

For a split second, he actually wants to know exactly what Rei said to the others. Immediately, he decides it would give him too much of a headache to try and understand.

If he weren’t still naked, fawn-legged, and exhausted surely he’d be running out of this house to slap Rei for such a vulgar display of their private affairs to their own unit mates and including sweet Natsume in such filth. And himself, for falling for such an idiot.


End file.
